Escape from Black Manta
by Grays83718
Summary: Black Manta and his men capture an individual for the Reach. They have no idea who they captured


Atlantic Ocean April 27 2016 11:30 a.m.

A prisoner is held captive for the Reach to examine him, but little does Black Manta don't know who did his Manta men captured.

While in his cell; three Manta men along with Tigress came inside; Tigress looks at the prisoner _"get up"_ as she tells him to. He gets up still handcuffed two of the Manta men grabs him; Tigress orders the men _"place him in the pod"_. The man has a smirk on his face elbows one of the Manta man and leg sweeps the other. He then quickly removes the handcuffs and the third Manta man charges at him but he starts a couple of jabs before doing a Japanese palm thrust knocking him out.

He looks at Tigress and does a hand gesture similar to what Bruce Lee does. He asks her _"you want some too gorgeous"_? As she takes out her katana; he quickly defeats Tigress with ease by running at her with a roundhouse kick. She looks up at him and asks him while in pain _"who are you"? _The man looks down at her and tells her _"Jake Muller"_. He leaves his cell but the alarm rings

"_Attention all Manta men; we have an escapee; all Manta men report to the main hall." _As Jake looks around for the Manta men; as he says _"looks like that's my queue_ _to escape." _Jake makes his way out of the main hall; he sees three Manta men standing there. Jake sees a loose screw and throws it across the hall. This distracts the three men and Jake surprise attack the Manta men.

Kaldur enters the cell with a couple of the Manta men and see some of them including Tigress down. Kaldur looks Tigress asking her _"what happened?" _She responds _"Jake Muller." _Kaldur contacts his father explaining what happen and his father is upset and shouts _"how does one man with no powers did all this? Find him at once; he must be deliver to the Reach."_

Jake grabs two of the Manta men guns and continues onward to find an exit. Suddenly; he hears someone speaking through speakers _"attention Jake Muller; this is Black Manta_ . _I don't know who you think you are but escaping is not an option. Surrender now and we won't hurt you." _Jake Muller looks at the camera says _"this is what I think about that idea" _Jake shows Black Manta the middle finger and continues to find an exit. Black Manta grows frustrated with this and contacts his men _"all Manta men find this Jake Muller. I don't care if you hurt him."_

He continues to walk and suddenly Tigress appears along with some Manta men as they block his way out. Tigress shouts _"surrender and you will not be harmed." _Jake with one of the guns he took from the Manta men starts firing at them. He then shouts at Tigress _"you are making this difficult for me. Fucking tiger bitch." _

As he shoots one by one the Manta men are down. Tigress is left standing. Jake emerges and asks her _"you want to go round two? Let's go!" _Tigress looks at him dead on; she starts to charge after him but Jake slides passing Tigress. He elbows her in the stomach; and he does a hip toss and slams her to the floor. He looks down at her saying _"give up." _Tigress shows more aggression as she takes her crossbow but Jake kicks it out of her hand. She sweeps Jake then gets up and charges at him but trips her to the floor smiles at her saying _"lady; you have no idea who you are messing with. I would love to stay and fight some more but I places to go and people to see." _Jake kicks Tigress in the head and leaves.

Black Manta sees the Manta men and Tigress down on his security camera, and decides leave his quarters. Jake sees the exit but it is blocked by Kaldur. _"You know I'm getting sick and tired of this kidnapping bullshit" _as he shouts at Kaldur. He looks at Jake telling him _"there is no escape for you. I suggest you stand down now." _Jake is not impressed by the threat responds _"don't make me hurt you. I'm having real bad fucking day." _Kaldur manipulated the water to create two swords. As he is about to attack Jake; Kaldur gets electrocuted from behind he is down. Jake looks surprised and finds out the Sherry Birkin was behind him.

"_Jake; are you okay" _Sherry asks. He responds _"fine; please tell me you know how to get of here." "Yes, I found a mini sub. Now let's get out of here" _as Sherry tells Jake. Black Manta with a couple Manta men sees both Sherry and Jake; starts shooting at them. Both Jake and Sherry went to the Manta Flyer and commandeer it. _"Thanks for the hospitality"_ as Jake says before him and Sherry left.

Atlantic Ocean April 27 2016 2:00 p.m.

Black Manta gets in contact with an unknown person who was responsible for having Tigress and the Manta men capture him. _"Why did you not tell me about Jake Muller" _Black Manta asks. The unknown person responds _"it seems to be that I thought you would handle Jake Muller. I guess I was wrong. I should've asked someone else to do the job instead of someone associated with the Light." _The unknown person shuts off the computer and it is revealed that the unknown person was Carla Radames (Ada Wong Doppelganger).


End file.
